Bone shortening procedures are used to treat patients or individuals having one bone longer than a corresponding bone. For example, if a patient's left leg or right leg is longer than the other due to a corresponding bone being longer. Bone shortening requires complex surgical procedures which may result in complications when bones are of an irregular shape or when certain shape bones require a longer recovery period. Bone plates used to affix to the bone in a shortening procedure are typically ill equipped for various scenarios and are not ideal for helping a practitioner or surgeon determine where cuts in the bone are to be made in a shortening procedure.